Juxtapose
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: Tech builds a time machine and the team was accidentally transported to the time of Team Ballistix, Kiko's formal superhero team. Sequel to Kika
1. Team Ballistix info intro

**Alright here's my next story. It involves Kiko's old team and time travel. Yesterday I had a concert for both band and chorus and left school at 8:30 at night. I went to sleep around 12 something and is pretty tired right now**.

* * *

TEAM BALLISTIX are anthro superheroes that came before the meteor crashed in 2772 of the Loonatics. These are the superheroes info.

Team Ballistix theme song: Hero by: Skillet

ZACK S. COYONA (team leader)

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Love interest: Tashonda (T-Bird) Roader

Nationality: Chinese

Ethnicity: Afro-Asian

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 134 lbs.

Species: Echidna and Coyote

Known Relatives: Kiko E. Coyona (sister), Kika Z. Coyona (sister), He Coyona (mom), Dre K. Echidna (dad), Kevin Dawg (cousin), and

Attire: Black and violet leather spy suit, black/violet sneakers, black leather biker gloves, small gold hoop earrings, black or purple spike collar, black or red or violet sunglasses

Fur colors: Dark grey

Hair color: Red with violet tips

Style of hair: Ankle length ponytail with violet tips

Eye color: Violet-blue

Likes: Team Ballistix, T-Bird, Kiko, He Coyona, his aunt, gold, singing/rapping, kids, cooking, eating, martial arts, the concrete jungle, his ponytail, and pranks

Dislikes: Villains, Kevin (at times), Kevin or Hooleo eating all the food, outdoors (nature)

Personality traits: Noble, cocky, brave, strong, and joker

Style of martial arts: Kung-Fu, Vale Tudo and Krav Maga

Powers: Electric manipulation, telekinesis, flight, telepathy

Trademark: Red ponytail

Theme song: Believe by: Justin Bieber

* * *

KIKO E. COYONA (2nd in command)

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Love interest: Hooleo Roader

Nationality: Japanese

Ethnicity: Afro-Asian

Height: 5' 1.5"

Weight: 113 lbs.

Species: Echidna and Coyote

Known Relatives: Zack Coyona (brother), Kika Z. Coyona (sister) He Coyona (mom), Dre K. Echidna (dad) Kevin Dawg (cousin)

Attire: Blue and black leather catsuit, black leather high heel boots, black and blue leather elbow length gloves, blue or red or black spike collar, black or red or blue sunglasses

Fur colors: Born with white, but is now dark grey

Hair color: Red

Style of hair: Dreadlocks

Eye color: Golden-yellow

Likes: Team Ballistix, Dre K., aunt, martial arts, her dreads, her sword, ninjas, outdoors (nature), being alone, chess, hanging with Katt and even T-Bird, reading, working, leather and spikes clothing and accessories, and meditating

Dislikes: Villains, Hooleo (at times), Kevin (at times), Girlish things, He Coyona (most of the time), roller coasters, no alone time, flirting with Hooleo, and Kika

Personality traits: Lonely, serious, intelligent, arrogant, and bold

Powers: illusions manipulation, telekinesis, flight, regeneration, Omni-linguism, and telepathy

Style of martial arts: Caperioa, Krav Maga, assassination arts, and Ninjutsu

Trademark: Red dreadlocks and golden-yellow eyes

Theme song(s):I will not bow by: Breaking Benjamin

* * *

JULIO (HOOLEO) ROADER (3rd in command)

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Love interest: Kiko E. Coyona

Nationality: African

Ethnicity: African and Caucasian

Height: 5' 5.4"

Weight: 118 lbs.

Species: Roadrunner

Known Relatives: Daniel (brother) and Tashonda (sister) Roader

Attire: Black and yellow leather spy suit, yellow leather biker gloves, gold rings piercings on the bottom beak and eyebrow, yellow spike collar, black or yellow sun glasses

Feather colors: Lime-green

Hair color: Blonde

Style of hair: Mohawk

Eye color: Hazel

Likes: Team Ballistix, Kiko, martial arts, annoying Kiko, hanging with Zack, drums, singing/rapping, pranks, starting fights with Kiko, samurais, roller coasters, video games, flirting (mostly with Kiko), and meditating

Dislikes: Villains, boredom, being called a dumb blond (mostly by Kiko)

Personality traits: cocky, arrogant, stubborn, smart, fresh, and quick

Style of martial arts: Caperioa and White Lotus

Powers: telekinesis, flight, telepathy, and fire manipulation

Trademark: yellow crest mohawk and hazel eyes

Theme song: Sexy Bitch by: David Guetta ft. Akon

* * *

KATT WILLIS

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Love interest: Kevin Dawg (possibly)

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: Indian and Spanish

Height: 5' 2.9"

Weight: 99 lbs.

Species: Cat

Known relatives: no known

Attire: Orange and black catsuit, orange leather elbow length gloves, orange spike collar, black or orange sun glasses, black and white converse

Fur color: pinkish-purple

Hair color: Brown

Style of hair: Blown out, length goes to the back

Eye color: Brown

Likes: Team Ballistix, dancing, singing, poker, chess, hanging around Kiko, reading, and sleeping

Dislikes: Villains, show-offs, Kevin (at times), and Kat

Personality traits: smart, kind, strong

Powers: Flight, telepathy, Superhuman strength

Trademark: Claws

Theme song: Trouble by: P¡nk

* * *

TASHONDA (T-BIRD) ROADER

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Love interest: Zack Coyona

Nationality: African

Ethnicity: African and Caucasian

Height: 5' 3.1"

Weight: 101 lbs.

Species: Roadrunner

Known relatives: Hooleo and Daniel Roader (brothers)

Attire: Pink and black leather catsuit, pink leather elbow length gloves, black or pink sun glasses, pink and black Adidas

Feather color: Lime-green

Hair color: Blonde

Style of hair: Curly

Eye color: Crystal-blue

Likes: Team Ballistix, makeup, perfume, looking in the mirror, shopping, jewelry, plants (mostly flowers) cheer leading, singing, dancing, and getting her hair done

Dislikes: Villains, getting dirty, not shopping, reading big books, playing sports, dead plants, and bad hair day

Personality traits: Vain, sassy, sweet, and gentle

Powers: telepathy, flight, plant manipulation

Trademark: Crystal-blue eyes

Theme song: Fashion is my kryptonite by: Zendaya and Bella Thorn

* * *

KEVIN DAWG

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Love interest: Katt Willis (possibly)

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: African American

Height: 5' 2.7"

Weight: 127 lbs.

Species: Dog (Siberian husky)

Known relatives: Kiko E. Coyona (cousin), Kika Z. Coyona (cousin), Zack Coyona (cousin), He Coyona (aunt), Dre K. Echidna (uncle), and Kate Dawg (sister)

Attire: green leather jacket and pants, black shirt, green leather biker gloves, green spike collar, black or green sun glasses

Fur color: Light blue and white

Hair color: Blue

Style of hair: Short, 3 inches long, goes over the ears a bit, spiky a little

Eye color: Light Green

Likes: Team Ballistix, comedy, pranks, jokes, singing, girls, eating, himself

Dislikes: Villains, boredom, the team looking down at him, being told off

Personality traits: Vain, cocky, comic relief, and modest

Powers: Flight, telepathy, portal creation, cold and ice manipulation

Trademark: Green eyes

Theme song: Would it matter by: Skillet

* * *

TEAM BALLISTIX other info:

Allies: Krypta Dane-Dawg, He Coyona, Dre K. Echidna

Enemies: Team Dynamite, Kika Z. Coyona


	2. Vacation

**Disclaimer: If I owned LU their ages and height would be announced.**

**A/N: I joined quotev and made quizzes for LU. My recent one involves which Ballistix character are you? View and Review it please;) **

* * *

It was the six of October. It was a pretty chili day as well. The team had finished their last mission with Weathervane and were taking their rest. Everyone was in the living room except Kiko. Rev had noticed this and decided to look for her. Walking to their room he opened the door finding Kiko singing and… packing.

"Vacation is all I ever wanted,

Vacation had to get away,

Vacation meant to be spent all aloooone.

V- A- C- A- T- I- O- N, V- A- C- A - T- I- O- N."

Kiko looked behind her and saw Rev in the room a bit confused.

"What - are - you - doing?" He asked.

"I'm packing and singing the song vacation. What does it looking like I'm doing?" Kiko asked back.

"Oh,- well - I- guess - I'll - start - packing." Rev said.

"Hold on speedy," Kiko said, "Your not going."

"What, - why - not?" Rev asked confused.

"Well if you was listening to the song I said and I quote, 'Vacation meant to be spent alone'." Kiko explained. Rev just stared at her with no expression. "Rev, can you stop that? You're scaring me." He kept the same expression. "Rev, its not like I don't want you to go its just I'm a very independent girl and need my space once in a while. You know Aries don't like to be clingy. And so far your kind of doing it. Remember what happened last time? Nothing personal. Okay?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah, - okay," He said simple fast. He had walked up to give and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Just - promise - me- you - won't- flirt."

"Just because I'm a Aries doesn't mean I'm going to flirt with some guy. Zodiac signs aren't always right." Kiko said.

"Yeah,- but - you - have - to- admit - that - the- zodiac - can- be- scary - accurate." Rev said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Kiko agreed.

-o-

It was now four in the afternoon and Kiko was about to go to visit her old friend Katt and Kevin. They had recently had kids and Katt wanted Kiko to come over. Kiko was about to leave for a week and a half.

Kiko was at the airport about to get on her plane. Rev gave her a quick kiss.

"Have - a- safe - trip." Rev said.

"You know I will." She said before going through the tunnel to the airplane.

-o-

Rev was walking back to the tower. He was only a few minutes away till his communicator ranged.

"Hello." Rev said with his communicator close to his beak.

"Hey Rev, I need you down here. I'm finally done with my special project." Tech said.

"I'll - be - right - there." Rev rushed to the HQ.

Both Tech and Kiko have been working on a special project for the past few weeks. They wouldn't let Rev or anyone else know in the details.

Rev had sped back to the tower in under five seconds. He walked in the lab to see everyone else in there.

"What is it Tech, I was watching Misty Breeze?" Duck said angrily.

"Well as y'all know me and Kiko have been building something for about… Uh, what day is it?" Tech asked forgetting what day it was."

"It's the six." Ace answered.

"Right. Well it's been about three weeks and a half and I... well since Kiko left, present to you. The time machine." Tech said getting the sheet off the machine.

The time machine was about seven feet tall and seven feet wide. It was the color silver except the top of it which was black.

"Whoa Tech." Lexi said. "I've been wondering when you was going to build one."

"Great, now I go back and…"

"No, Duck." Tech said before Duck finished.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say." Duck said.

"It's still a no on what ever you was going to say," Tech explained, "Knowing you it has something to do with Misty Breeze."

Slam started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Duck said.

"So,- what - exactly - are - you - going - to- use - it- for?" Rev asked.

"Well if something happens like a villain escapes prison we could prevent it. That sort of thing." Tech answered.

"Good idea Tech,... and Kiko, if she was here to hear what I said, but yeah. Good idea." Ace said.

"Yeah, wonderful." Duck said sarcastically since he couldn't use it.

"So, how exactly does it work?" Lexi asked.

"Well, there are two ways. Here is the remote to it." Tech said holding up the remote. "It has where you can put in the month day and year. It's the same thing to the bigger time machine. The remote is more of a single person, while the bigger one is more than two people. And the remote has to be carried around all the time since the remote is the only way you can get back to the present."

"Come on, why don't we try it Tech," Ace said, "Just to make sure it works."

Tech started to think about. He should at least try it to see if it exactly works. "Alright." He said.

"Can we…"

"No!" Everyone said to Duck.

"Let's see... how about." Tech said walking around. As he wondering where they should go he didn't pay attention on where he was walking.

He kept walking till he tripped on a cord and fell down. The remote had fell down on the buttons. Tech quickly got up and picked up the remote. The remote was malfunctioning as he tried to fix it.

"What happened?" Lexi asked.

"It keeps changing its dates without me doing anything." Tech answered.

He finally just punched it a little and it stopped. All of a sudden it started glowing. And the glow started to expand.

"What's happening?" Ace asked.

The light then expanded to a bright light that spread against everyone and everyone disappeared.


	3. Team Ballistix

Everyone woke up on a large field in the middle of nowhere. They all sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Duck asked.

Rev used his GPS to find out. "I-don't-know.-The - axis - on- Earth - is- different." Rev said.

Tech got up and found the remote beside him. He picked it up and checked the date.

"October 6, 2768. We went back six years." Tech said.

"Well since we know it works. Can we go back now?" Duck said.

"Uh, we can't." Tech said.

"What do you mean we can't?" Lexi asked.

"The remote stopped working." He simply said. "But I should be able to fix it. We just need to find some supplies."

"Like where? We're in the middle of nowhere!?" Duck exclaimed.

"We're not that far from somewhere." Ace said.

Everyone looked up where they saw Ace on a hill looking around. They walked where he was at and noticed what he was talking about.

There was a large city just not far from where they was standing.

"How come I didn't hear this?" Lexi asked.

"Who cares? I'm just hungry." Duck said.

"Eat!" Slam said with a giant smile.

"Come on guys. We can't just stand here doing nothing." Ace said running down the hill.

Everybody started following him down the hill. It didn't take long till they reached the city. The city was as big a Acmetropils but almost.

"Where should go first?" Lexi asked.

"Pizza!" Slam exclaimed.

"Well I am a bit hungry too." Lexi said.

"Alright I guess we can get a bite before we go." Ace said walking towards the pizzeria. "You too Tech. You haven't ate in a while."

-o-

Everyone was walking down the street trying to find somewhere to eat till they heard some sirens coming down. It was the police apparently.

"What's happening?" Lexi asked confused.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Ace said following the police cars.

"Can we ever take a break?" Duck asked following.

When they reached the destination they saw a mass gun like war. It was about seven bad guys with guns and the police on the other side.

"Do we have to help?" Duck asked. Everyone looked at him with a bit annoyed. "What? It's the past it wouldn't matter in the future."

"Shut up." Ace said, "Alright here's what we're going to do. We're going to…" Ace stopped talking as he saw a group flying pass them.

"Dhskandja?" Slam asked.

"I don't know." Ace said.

"LOOK OUT!" A familiar voice said coming towards their way.

But it was to late the person ran into Ace.

"Whoa, you okay Ace!" Lexi came running.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said getting up. When he looked beside him he saw... Kiko. "Kiko?"

Kiko was a little shorter than they know her. She was wearing blue leather jacket and pants and had a black shirt. She was even wearing some blue sunglasses.

"Sorry can't talk or sign autographs. I have to go." She said before interrupted.

"Kiko - its - us." Rev said.

"Us in whom exactly?" She said in a curious manner.

"It's - us- in- ugh…" Rev didn't finish when Tech had done a quick tackle.

"Nothing. He's just hallucinating." Tech said.

Kiko just looked at him then ran off.

"Rev, we're in the past. If you tell Kiko or anyone who we are, you could change the future." Tech explained getting up.

"Oh, sorry." Rev apologize.

The group looked back at the gun situation and saw the same group that flew past them earlier plus Kiko.

Who are they?" Lexi asked.

Tech made a smile. "Team Ballistix." He said.

"Team who?" Duck asked.

"Team Ballistix. They are superheroes before our heroism came to existence. Zack Coyona, Kiko's brother, Hooleo Roader, T-Bird Roader, Katt Willis, Kevin Dawg, and of course Kiko. I guess that mean we're in Tokyo." Tech said.

"So that explains how Kiko was able to catch up to us quickly when she joined." Lexi said.

-o-

"Alright here's what we're going to do." Zack said to the team. "Hooleo I'm going to need you to make a force field and get the injured people out. Kevin, I need you to distract the guys. While Kevin is doing that I need Kiko to grab the guns from them. Katt and T I need you both to go with Hooleo."

"What are you going to?" Kevin asked.

"I'll get the robbers." Zack said. "Alright. Separate."

Everyone separated to their job. Hooleo made a bright yellow force field around him and the girls. He started to walk slowly as both Katt and T-Bird helped the injured people and policemen away from the scene.

Kevin, who had came in front of shooters, started taunting them. This made the shooters started shooting him but he disappeared. The guys started looking around.

"Over here." Kevin said behind one of them.

The looked back and shot some bullets. But once again Kevin disappeared with some kind of personal wormhole.

"Scatter!" The boss said.

When they did Kevin appeared again. This time on top of the counter.

"Take your best shot." He said.

Saying this all of them tried to shoot him. But once again he kept disappearing.

On the other side of the building Kiko was coming through the back entrance. She walked up quietly as the men were distracted by Kevin disappearing act. Kiko concentrated and used telekinesis to grab the guns from the shooters hands. They tried to hold on to them but the telekinetic force was too strong.

"Now Zack!" Kiko exclaimed.

Zack came in through the air vent in front of the guys. Zack started to focus and used a thunderbolt. The shock had hit all the men. Zack kept up the attack for about five seconds before stopping. All the men had fell down unconscious.

Zack smiled to accomplishment that they was done with mission. The policemen came in the bank to get the robbers. Zack got down and started walking off outside. Kiko and Kevin followed. When they were outside there were reporters that wanted to talk to them.

"Guys... and girl. We currently don't want to talk about the robbers. What we did was very exhausting." Zack simply said walking down the steps.

When he did he saw the rest of the team standing in a group.

"Y'all ready to go?" Katt asked, "I need my cat nap."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Zack answered lookin at his watch. It read five in the afternoon. "Why don't we get a bite to eat first?"

"Great. Lets go get some pizza." Hooleo said.

-o-

(Back to the Loonatics)

"Wow. They really are good." Ace said.

"Yeah their super. Can we go get something eat now?" Duck asked.

"Fine Duck if you're that hungry." Ace said before walking.

The Ballistix were in the pizzeria eating their on choices. Well the girls were. All of the boys were eating the Triple Ballistix Pizza Special named after the three Ballistix guys. Zack, Hooleo, and Kevin favorite toppings on one pizza. Triple cheese, sausage, pepperoni, bell peppers, olives, ham, and bacon.

"Y'all eat to much." T-Bird said.

"No we don't." Zack said taking a giant bite of his pizza.

"What are you talking about? Y'all eat about four boxes of pizza in less then 10 minutes." Kiko said.

"Okay. Maybe we do eat more than we think." Zack said.

"Maybe? Y'all do." Katt said.

"Do us a favor Katt, shut the hell up." Kevin said laughing a little.

Katt got mad and punched Kevin on the arm.

"Damn girl you punch hard." Kevin said rubbing his arm.


	4. Ballistix meets Loonatics

"Pizza!" Slam yelled seeing a pizzeria.

"Well we finally made it. Lets eat." Ace said.

Everybody walked inside the place and went in line. Slam was the first in line seeing what he should eat on the board. He had noticed the Triple Ballistix Pizza Special and ordered three boxes. While the rest got their order Slam was finding a place to sit. The place was pretty crowded, but he found some seats by the window. He walked over to them and sat down with the pizzas.

"Looks like y'all aren't the only ones to like the pizza." T-Bird said looking at Slam.

Everybody except Kevin looked towards the way to see another anthro eating his pizza fast.

"Okay, I can't even eat that fast." Hooleo said looking back at T-Bird.

"I never seen him before. He must be new around here." Zack said.

"I seen him with five others when I crashed into that rabbit," Kiko said looking away. "And there he goes right there."

Everybody looked towards Kiko's direction. They had noticed a black and yellow rabbit walking to the table by the Tasmanian Devil.

"Hey Zack," Kiko said getting Zack's attention. "Is it me or is that Tyrone?"

Once again Zack was looking over seeing a black and green coyote (Tech).

"It kind of looks like him, but he looks a little older than Ty. Plus his hair is much shorter." Zack was looking over.

"I don't talk to the coyote kin of my family." Kevin said out loud still not looking up. Everybody looked at him. "What?"

Zack looked back at the direction seeing the others walking at the table. "Why don't we say hi to them?" He said.

"Yeah, why don't you?" Kevin said. "I'll stay here to watch over the pizza.

"Alright Kevin if you really want to stay here." Zack said getting up. "Katt stay here to make sure Kevin doesn't eat our food… again."

"I was hungry." Kevin said.

"You're always hungry. Just like the rest of the guys." Katt said.

"Don't get smart with me."

"I won't have to be if you weren't dumb!"

"Oh, is that a fact?!"

"It is a fact!"

"Okay, change of plans," Zack said getting them to calm down. There was people all ready looking at them. "T-Bird, you stay with Kevin. That way everybody's happy. Come on."

Zack, Kiko, Hooleo, and Katt was walking towards the Loonatics. Lexi was the first one to notice.

"Hey guys. There coming here." She said.

Everybody looked towards the direction.

"Hey there. I'm Zack and this is my sister Kiko, Katt, and Hooleo." Zack said introducing him and part of his team. "We noticed that we never seen you before and wanted to introduce ourselves. And y'all are…?"

"Well I'm Ace," Ace said introducing him and his team. "This is Lexi, Slam, Danger but we call him Duck, Tech, and Rev."

Rev just stared at Kiko and was noticing her looking at Tech like she was analyzing him.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Katt said, "Right Hooleo?"

"Yeah it sure is." He said a bit sarcastically.

Everyone then faced Kiko waiting for her to say something. She just shrugged before walking off.

"Excuse my girlfriend." Hooleo said. Everyone looked at him crazy. "What?"

He then felt a tap on his shoulder to see Kiko. She had a ticked of face.

"How many times I have to tell you Hooleo I'm not your girlfriend?" She said before she stormed off.

Hooleo just shook his head with a small smile.

"Ya know what, lets go." Zack said pulling Hooleo's collar to his spy suit. "See y'all around."

The group left from the area leaving the Loonatics confused a little.

"What just happened?" Duck asked. To this everyone just shrugged.

-o-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiko asked Hooleo.

It's been a few hours since they saw the loonatics. Kiko was in the lab pacing around.

"Come on Kiko. You know you want some of this." Hooleo said.

"No I don't," Kiko said. "You're impossible."

"I know." He said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hooleo asked back, not facing her while still walking.

"You know what. No."

"That's what I thought."

-o-

Hooleo and his sister T-Bird were walking in the very busy road of South Africa. They flew all the way to there. Their home place.

"If I mess up my new shoes its your ass Akin." T-Bird said.

"How many times I have to tell you to stop calling me Akin." Hooleo said.

"What? You don't want to here your real name in your own birth place."

"You know Tashonda… I hate that our adoptive parents let you keep your original name." Hooleo said still walking.

They kept quiet for the rest of the walk until they stopped in there destination.

"Here we are." Hooleo said stopping with a small grin.

He opened the door and both walked in. They walk towards the counter of a thrift store.

"Hey Alast." Hooleo said to the register.

"Well if it isn't my favorite anthros. How are things?" Alast asked.

"Pretty good." T-Bird said.

Alast was a dark skin African from the Conga. He wore a light grey shirt with some brown pants. He had his hair cut all the way down. He was a old friend of their parents.

"Anyway I have the money." Hooleo said.

"You do now." Alast said.

"Yep all 4000 right here."

"Let me see it."

Hooleo pulled out his wallet and got 500s and 100s. Alast got the money and counted it.

"Yep. It's all yours." He said.

Hooleo looked back and saw his parents old piano. It was one of those V shape black pianos. It originally cost 4500 but Hooleo had been paying for it before her moved to Osaka, Japan.

"How are you taking it back home?" T-Bird asked. "Because you don't expect me to help you with it… are you?"

"We do have water shipping but it'll cost a hundred dollars more to reach your destination." Alast said.

Hooleo was quiet until, "T-Bird."

"What?"

"I'll pay you back."

"Fine." She said getting out her wallet and giving Alast a hundred dollars.

"Great. It'll be shipped off tomorrow and put the address on this paper." Alast said.

Hooleo did what he was told and put down his information.

"It'll take about two days to arrive."

"Till then," T-Bird. "Let's go Hooleo."


	5. Jimmy Choos, girls, ballistic drop in

**Sorry I haven't updated in a whilejust just now at the library so I could update this chapter.**

* * *

"That was the sixth electronic store and I haven't seen any of the parts we need." Tech said.

"So what your telling us is we're stuck here." Duck started to panic.

"Kiko - may - have - the- parts." Rev said, but barely.

"You really think so?" Lexi asked Rev.

"Hmm."

"I heard what you said. Kiko might have the parts." Lexi said.

"You know we can't ask her that." Tech said.

"You are her cousin. Couldn't you just ask her looking like yourself?" Ace asked.

Tech started to think about it. Why haven't he thought about that.

"Yeah, but there is one problem." Tech finally said.

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"I have no idea what so ever where she lives."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find their base. I mean we live in the largest tower in Acmetropolis." Lexi said with a small smile.

"They don't. I think I remember Kiko saying that they had a underground base or a water base. I don't remember."

"Then we move to plan B. Wait for a crisis for them to appear." Ace said.

"Wouldn't this be plan C?" Duck asked mildly confused. Everyone looked at him. "What I say?"

"You really need to go back to school." Lexi said.

-o-

"Hey guys." Hooleo said walking in. "What are we eating for dinner?

"Homemade sushi." Katt said.

"Oh good. Can you fry mine? I don't like it raw." Hooleo asked sitting beside Zack.

"It's sushi. It's suppose to be raw." Kiko said, finishing off the last few rolls.

"You Japanese are really weird." Hooleo said.

"At least we're one of the smartest." Kiko said. When she finished talking she was finished with the food. "Enjoy." She said giving them their plates with the chopsticks.

Katt was the first to pick up her chopsticks and eat them.

"I love fish." She said with a small grin.

"You and every cat." Kevin said picking up his chopsticks.

"My sister doesn't like fish." Katt argued.

With everyone eating Hooleo was having trouble with his chopsticks.

"Can I trade this for a fork?" Hooleo asked.

"We don't have forks." Zack said facing him.

"Hooleo. You lived in Japan for about nine years now. Why don't you know how to use chopsticks?" Kiko asked. "Even Kevin know how to use chopsticks and he been here for eleven months.

"I never actually used these things. We had had forks and spoons." Hooleo was able to explain.

"What about you T?" Zack asked T-Bird.

"I'm a faster learner." T-Bird said.

"I can believe that." Said Kiko.

"Anyway I have to go if I want to get those new shoes from the summer sell off. Come on Kiko and Katt." T- Bird said.

"I'm not done yet?" Katt said.

"I haven't ate yet?" Kiko argued.

"It can wait." She said. "Come on."

-o-

"I'm so bored." Duck said walking in the mall.

"Chill Duck. I figured since we were in the year 2768 in Japan I can find the once every six years sell off shoe sell." Lexi said with enthusiasm.

"Walking many miles just for some shoes. This is a perfect day." He said sarcastically.

"Found it." She said stopping at a designer store.

She hurried and walked in there and was looking at the different shoes.

"Uh, I'm going to go somewhere else." Tech said walking away.

"Me-two." Rev agreeing.

"Me three." Slam said also.

"Count me in too." Duck following them.

"Whatever guys." Lexi said. "Huh. Oh my freaking God. It's the Jimmy Choo boots. It's so beautiful. I'm getting them."

Before she picked it up someone got them. Lexi looked at the lime green roadrunner with blond curly hair wearing a black and pink catsuit.

"Hey, I was about to take those." Lexi said.

"Well there in my hands now." She said with some sass and walked off.

"Hold up. You can't just take the shoes when someone was about to take it. Hey get back here." Lexi said, getting a few people looking at her.

"Calm down Lex. I'm sure there's another pair." Ace said trying to calm her down.

"There's not." T-Bird said, passing them leaving out the store

"Well there's other boots in here too."

"Ace, I don't think you know anything about designer but those were Jimmy Choo boots. The guy retired in 2770 and no longer make them." Lexi said.

-o-

Rev, Tech, Slam, and Duck were in the food court getting something to eat. As they were eating T-Bird, Katt, and Kiko sat down with their trays on the other side.

Duck glanced up and saw the girls. "There goes Kiko." Duck said.

The rest of the guys looked and saw the mallard pointing towards the direction. They looked to the other side to indeed see Kiko along with T-Bird and Katt.

"Alright. I'll go talk to her." Tech said, getting up from his seat.

"I'm so glad I made it to the store before these boots got taken." T-Bird said hugging her boots.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Kiko asked getting tired of her triumphant talk.

"When your older you'll understand that a girl just as hot as the shoes she choose."

"You been to listening to Fashion by Lady Gaga again?" Katt asked, knowing that was the lyrics to the song.

"Yeah. It's my favorite song right next to Fashion is my Kryptonite." T-Bird said.

"Excuse me ladies." Tech said, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey your that same guy from the pizzeria." Katt said.

"Yeah, my name is Tyrone." Tech said.

"I knew you looked familiar," Kiko said. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"I can't explain it right now, but I need your help."

"What for?" Kiko asked.

"Like I said. I can't explain. Well, right now."

"What is it then?"

"I need some parts to build something important." Tech said.

(Back to the guys) Lexi and Ace joined them. "Hey, where's Tech?" Ace asked.

"He's-talking-to-Kiko." Rev said.

Both Lexi and Ace looked up. "Hey! That's the girl who took my Jimmy Choos."

"It's taken. Get over it Lex." Ace said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just not going to let it go Ace." Lexi said.

Tech came back to the table. "Alright. I got good news and bad news. The good news is

she agreed to give me the parts as soon as they leave."

"Well that's great Tech," Ace said. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is she know we're from the future."

"Did you tell her?" Lexi asked shocked.

"Well, no. She used telepathy on me."

"I-thought-she-didn't-like-using-her-telepathy-on- people." Rev said.

"Should I remind you we're six years in the past." Tech asked the roadrunner.

"Alright guys," Kiko said walking at the table. "Follow me."

The team didn't say anything but got and left out the food court.

-o-

The team along with Kiko, T- Bird, and Katt walked to a dark alley and stopped at a dead end brick wall.

"Why are we here?" Duck said looking around.

"Don't get your boxers in a knot." Kiko said pulling out a small remote.

"What's that?" Ace asked this time.

Kiko didn't say anything but pushed a button. With that the wall split open right in the middle and everyone felt a strong air sucking them in. The wall immediately closed when everyone was through and was falling down a large tunnel. The Loonatics were screaming as they was falling down at a very fast movement. The tunnel was a crone color with many twists and short turns. Finally there was a white light showing at the bottom getting closer as they were falling.

Kiko was the first one to hit a really soft mattress and quickly sprang off before the rest would land on her. Then it was T-Bird and Katt who landed and pounced off. Next was the the Loonatics, first was Duck then Ace had landed on him. Next was Rev, Lexi, Tech and then everyone looked up and saw Slam coming down. Everyone started screaming and panicking until Slam came all the way down and landed on them. Kiko, Katt, and T-Bird closed their eyes when they saw the impact.

"That's gotta hurt." Katt said, opening her eyes.

Duck quaked himself out right in front of Kiko and looked at her. "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill a duck?"

"Everyone knows that using a slid tunnel is the fastest way to get somewhere." T-Bird said smiling answering for Kiko.

"Plus it's the only way to get here." Katt added.

"We have eleven tunnels around the whole city. It's so we don't give people clues where we stay at. Never reveal your lair. It gives the villains a high chance of sneaking in and controlling your base." Kiko explained some more.

Everyone else recovered from the fall and got up.

"Okay, follow us." Katt said, as the girls walked through the double doors.

The team had walked into what had looked like a living room. They saw Zack, Hooleo, and Kevin playing a race car video game. They was also quickly swaying side to side every time they turned the car.

"Hey guys. We have company." Kiko said.

"Yeah, yeah." Zack said, more concentrated on the game.

"Come on guys. This is important." Katt said.

"Hold on." Hooleo grunted.

"This is what happens when a guy doesn't pay attention to me." Kiko said then pulled out a ninja knife.

She quickly threw it at the TV with a good amount of force cracking the TV and made it pitch black. The guys opened their mouth baffled.

"Kiko, you really need to stop doing that." Zack said surprisingly calm.

"Yeah. This is the fourth TV gone this month." Kevin had cut in.

"How, did the other TVs break?" Ace asked.

"Well the first time involved when the power flashed off and it had short circuited the wire." Zack answered.

"The second time involved when we had a rat infestation and chewed the wire." T-Bird said a with disgust after saying rat infestation.

"And the third time involved me fighting Kiko in the practice gym." Hooleo had said after T-Bird.

"How did that break the TV?" Lexi asked.

"Well when I lost and was so mad that I was breaking everything I saw. And that was TV," Hooleo said avoiding the gazes. "I wasn't able to use my left hand for a week."

"Anyway, why are y'all here?" Zack asked looking at the Loonatics.

"They just need some parts because apparently their from the future trying to get back home." T-Bird said informing the guys.

Zack, Hooleo, and Kevin were quiet until Kevin was first to speak. "Seriously."

"No. She's not serious." Katt sarcastically said.

"Nobody asked you!" Kevin screamed at Katt.

"This team really got some issues." Ace whispered to Lexi.

All the Ballistix team members looked at him with annoyed faces.

"We can here you ya know." Zack said.

"Uh, sorry. Nothing personal." Ace said, having a silly nervous grin across his face.

"Alright Ty I'll show you the lab for the parts." Kiko said, leaving out the living room.

"So, who are you really?" The leader of Ballistix asked. "And I would like to say first, is we all have telepathy and we're not afraid to use it."

"We're - the- Loonatics - from - six - years - of- the- future - and- we- happen -to- be- superheroes - that - live - in- the - city- of- Acmetropolis." (ya know I never knew how to spell this right until I actually saw a blog from Nothing but Cartoons website. You should read it. Very hilarious stuff for Loonatics Unleashed.)

"Rev!" Everyone yelled at the red and black roadrunner.

"They - was- going - to- know - since - they - have - telepathy - either - way."

"Cool and I thought we we're the only ones with powers." Katt said crossing her arms.

"Well this makes me curious," Zack said, finally getting up from the leather couch. "What's your powers?" Zack was a about four inches taller than Ace.

"Well if you really want to know I have laser vision, Lexi can use brain blast and super hearing, Duck can make power eggs and teleport, Slam can make a tornado, Tech also Tyrone," Ace was trying to hold back laughter. "He has metallic telekinesis and regeneration, and Rev here has super speed and GPS tracking system in his head."

"Wow. Great powers. Our powers mostly revolve with manipulation powers." Hooleo said.

"Hey ya what would be great," Kevin blurted out to get everyone's attention. "We should have a team battle."

"Wow. For once in your life you said something that was great idea." Katt said to Kevin.

"Hm. What do ya say guys? Wanna have a team battle?" Zack asked the Loonatics.

"Why not." Ace said with a smile.

"Ugh, and there goes the manicure." T- Bird said, looking at her fingers.

Right then Kiko came in. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be helping Tech?" Lexi asked.

"He rather do it himself." Kiko said.

"We're about to do a team battle. Wanna join in?" Katt asked.

"Nope. But I'll be the referee."

"That's good enough." Zack said.

"To the the gym." Hooleo said walking on.


	6. Team Battle

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Writing fight scenes were never my strong point. (Just like writing mysteries) And I just finished my fanfic Team Diamond fight scene after three months of not finishing it. And it would be nice if people can look up my quizzes from quotev. Kiko E. Coyona remember.**

* * *

Both the Loonatics and Ballistix walked into a ginormous practice gym it had all the latest equipment.

"Sorry if it isn't a great gym. We haven't actually used it in a while." Zack said, picking up a dumbbell. "Anyway y'all ready."

"Uh, - can - I- seat - down - for- this? I- mean - I- don't - have - powers - to- you - know-fight." Rev said.

"Sure." Zack said.

"Yeah, you can sit right next to me." Kiko said, patting her hand beside her sitting on a bench.

"Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea." Hooleo said.

"Why not?" Zack asked a bit curious.

Hooleo didn't say anything but signaled Zack to the other side of the gym to speak to him privately.

"I don't like that guy." Hooleo whispered to Zack.

"Because?" Zack asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I saw a glint in his eye when he looked at Kiko."

Zack made a big smile to that. "You jealous Hooleo?"

"What? Of course not." Hooleo said a bit loud making everyone else look at his direction.

"Look Hooleo even if your not or are he's not going to stay here for much longer. Probably the longest for a few more hours till he's back at the future. Okay?" Zack asked quietly.

"Fine." He said walking back to the group.

Zack rolled his eyes and walked back to the group as well. "Y'all ready?" He asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Who are we starting off first?" Katt inquired.

"I don't know but I think the leaders of the team should go last. Save the best for last." Zack said.

"Yeah. Why not." Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Well who ever it is," Katt said, walking out to the court not looking where she was going. "We want this to be epic."

"Katt maybe you want to watch where your going." Zack said, looking what was coming up.

"I don't need to look where I'm going. Cats are always careful and stealt…" Katt's foot had hit a 65 pound dumbbell. Katt didn't say anything but clenching her teeth to the pain. "Oh, silly me." She finally said and picked up the dumbbell. "Should've put this thing up." When she tried walking her foot was hurting.

"You okay Katt?" Kiko asked, looking at Katt limp.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Katt said putting the dumbbell on the stand.

"Lets see if its true." Kevin said, grabbing a tennis ball from his pocket.

"Why do have a tennis ball in your pocket?" Hooleo asked.

"Ya never know when a dog wants to play fetch." Kevin said to the roadrunner in which Hooleo rolled his eyes.

Kevin then got the ball and aimed it. He had threw the ball exactly on Katt's foot.

"Eyi. What the inferno Kevin?!" Katt screamed.

"I was seeing if you foot was really hurting or not."

"Great. Now I'm going to hurt you." Katt said trying to run, but shopped when her foot starting hurting even more.

"Okay Katt you might want to sit down now." Zack said.

"Uh, fine." Katt said. "But this isn't over Kevin." Katt said limping towards the bench and sat down with a huff.

"Looks like were uneven." T-Bird finally said.

"You mean we're even." Lexi said to T-Bird.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." T-Bird said confused.

"Tech and Rev from the loonatics aren't in and Kiko and Katt aren't in." Zack said.

"Oh, thanks for the clarification Zack." T-Bird said smiling.

"Can we start this already?" Duck asked leaning on the wall.

"Yeah." Zack said. "I think we should start off with T-Bird and…" Zack was pointing to the pink bunny.

"Lexi." Lexi said.

"Great. T-Bird and Lxi should start off first." Zack said. "Kiko."

"The first match would be over Tashonda and Lexi! Let the battle begin!" Kiko screamed then blew a whistle.

Lexi flipped in the air and was heading towards T-Bird with a scissor kick. T-Bird surprisingly dodge it and hit Lexi with a roundhouse kick.

Lexi got back up swiftly and hit T-Bird with a brain blast. T-Bird got hit by then energy and hit the wall behind her.

"This is going to hurt in the morning." T-Bird grunted opening one eye.

She got back up and looked to her side able to avoid another kick attack from Lexi. She saw a plant and waved her hand. The flower got bigger and taller soon the plant touch the ceiling and strike for Lexi.

Lexi dodged it and looked up. "It's Apocalypso again."

T-Bird used a vine to grab Lexi by the feet. Lexi was hanging upside down. T-Bird then used the vine and spined Lexi in a alarming speed. Getting a bit dizzy Lexi started using a brain blaster. They were blast everywhere. Everybody was dodging the attacks

"Take cover." Duck screamed teleporting at the bottom of the bench of where Katt, Kiko, and Rev was sitting at.

Kiko rolled her eyes and made a force field covering them up.

T-Bird finally let go of Lexi and she had hit the wall. Lexi quickly turned around recovering from the spin and made a brain blast right at T-Bird. T-Bird made long vines to protect her from Lexi's brain blast, but unfortunately for her the brain blast was too strong and went straight through the vines. T-Bird hit the wall behind her and fell down were she landed on a plant pot.

"That's for taking my Jimmy Choos." Lexi said.

T-Bird got back up before she could've it would be counted as a lost. She looked at her hair and saw a lot dirt making it look like a dirty blond.

"You… ruined… my… HAIR!" T-Bird screamed at the bunny.

"Uh oh." Zack said.

T-Bird didn't turn into a pink glowing cat eye but a red color.

"This isn't going to end well." Kiko said.

T-Bird was levitating about twelve feet and vines thicker and bigger than the other vines from earlier. The vines then started tangling Lexi pulling her off the ground. When Lexi tried to untangle it some smaller vines tangled her arms. She was then being constricted like a python constricting its prey. Lexi tried to do a brain blast on the vines again but with her lost of breath she couldn't. After a few seconds Lexi started closing her eyes until she heard a whistle. All of a sudden Lexi was let go from the vines and hit the ground.

She got up from the ground and the next thing she heard was, "The winner is Tashonda/T-Bird Roader!"

"What?" Lexi barely said.

"Next is Kevin Dawg versus Danger Duck! Let the battle begin!" Kiko said and blew her whistle. She then looked back at Rev. "It's not like I don't like him its just I don't like the way he talks to me…"

Back to the dog and duck.

"You can never beat Danger Duck." Duck said buffing up.

We'll see about that." Kevin said.

Duck made fire power egg and threw it at Kevin. Kevin made some kind of water force which made the egg turn into steam.

"Okay." He said a bit nervous.

This time Duck quaked behind him and did a water egg. Kevin turned around quickly though and in mid air Duck's water egg froze.

"You gotta be kidding." He said

Kevin attacked by using some ice beam. All of a sudden Duck was frozen.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought." Kevin said, looking at the duck statue.

"Is that win?" Zack asked.

"He got five seconds left to teleport out before it can be counted," Kiko said, looking at her watch. "5…4…3…2…1." But unfortunately Duck didn't teleport out.

"Hooleo, thaw him out." Zack said to the roadrunner next to him.

Hooleo hands caught on fire and put it on the ice. After some seconds the ice started to melt. The minutes passed with silence and the ice completely melted. Duck collapsed on the floor still shivering, a lot.

"Get up you big baby." Kevin said looking down.

"Here Kevin. Go fetch." Katt said throwing the tennis ball (Kevin threw at her) out the room.

"Ball!" Kevin screamed and ran out the door.

The winner is Kevin Dawg! "Next is Hooleo versus Slam! Go ahead and start the battle." Kiko said and blew her whistle.

"I'll go easy on ya big guy." Hooleo said getting ready.

"Gjsnaidm." Slam grunted.

"I have no idea what you said, but I know it was insultive… or defensive."

"Djsnis siwndiw!"

"Shut your mouths and just fight already." Katt screamed at them.

Hooleo made a x with his arms and closed his eyes. After some seconds nothing happened. He stood at the same place not moving a single muscle. The seconds turned into a minutes.

"How much longer till it starts?" Duck asked.

"Until someone make a move." Ace said.

Couldn't wait anymore Slam decided it was time to take action. Slam turned into a tornado and headed to Hooleo. Hooleo opened his eyes making them a glowing yellow. Fire started to consume his body. With that he jumped up high in the air and threw flames down. The fire swirled around making the fire mix with the tornado.

Slam stopped the tornado and tried to get some of the extra flames off him. Hooleo's hands that was fire disappeared. His eyes was still glowing though. His hands were changing into a black aura. He was about to use his psychic powers.

He pointed his hands out. Before he could use it he was hit by some kind of object in the stomach.

"Damn." Hooleo whispered to himself, falling back to the ground.

He got back up though and saw a tornado coming towards him. He made a force field to protect him. When Slam hit the field Slam fell back and got back up quickly.

The force field disappeared and Hooleo was ready to fight. Slam came running till Hooleo did a flip landing behind him. Slam turned around and was kicked in the face.

As the fight continued Hooleo looked to his side seeing Rev talking to Kiko with Kiko also smiling. Hooleo grunted a little before he made a fire ball and threw it at Rev. Rev looked to his side and quickly dodge the attack.

"Whoa!" Kiko screamed with surprise. "HOOLEO! That's a disqualification!" Kiko had blew her whistle.

Hooleo didn't say anything but his nostrils flared up with some flames and walked off the court.

"The winner by default is Slam Tasmanian." Kiko said getting tired of the team battle. "Now finally as you all been waiting for. I know I have. It's the team leaders Zack Seymour Coyona and Ace Bunny! Let the battle begi…" Kiko was cut off with the lights turning red and a alarm going off.

"Looks like we have to finish this next time. Let go Ballistix." Zack said. "Y'all can stay here till we get back."

"But don't go in our rooms." Kiko finished, running behind Zack.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter. Yay.**


	7. Sneaking in

"Lets see what they have." Duck said walking in the hall way.

"You are such a nosy duck. Kiko said stay out their rooms." Lexi said.

"Aww. But I wanted to see that roadrunner girl's room."

"Pervert." Lexi assured.

"Lets just stay together in their living room." Ace said.

"I'm - about - to - check - on - Tech." Rev sped out to find the lab.

"This is one large base," Lexi said. "Our hallways aren't even this long."

"My legs are cramping." Duck said, struggling to walk.

"Ejsirnsndc." Slam also complained.

"Come down we're almost there." Ace said hushing them up. 'I hope.'

-o-

Rev was walking through the large hallway. He had no idea where the lab was. And since he wasn't able to use his GPS how would he know where it is.

As he was walking around he stopped at his tracks. He stared at a door with words engraved on it.

'Kiko's room.' Rev thought.

He knew he couldn't. He knew he wasn't aloud to. But he was just curious… he's always curious. He already know Kiko but didn't know her past like that.

'They'll never know. Just for a couple of seconds.' Rev hesitated moving closer to the door.

When he was a few inches away from the door a square pulled up surprising Rev. The square showed numbers.

'A number code,' Rev thought then smiled. 'Thats my Kiko. Lets see… a six number sequence. Kiko has the same password for everything.' Rev scratched his head and thank harder. "I - got - it." He finally said out loud.

He put in the numbers 359795. When he pushed enter the door slid open.

"Wow, - it - actually - worked." Rev said elated.

He walked in and the door closed behind him. It became dark and Rev was feeling around the wall for a light switch. When he turned it on it was medium Christmas light bulbs glowed with different colors. They were place all around the room giving it a nice coloring.

The room had different pictures on the wall. Mostly with other Anthroes. She didn't have a TV. She had a double screen computer on a large red desk. Everything was organized. That was the typical Kiko.

Rev walked to the desk and saw a picture with her and the team when they were kids. It was the same picture Kiko has in their room. Rev made a small grin and put the picture down. He spent the other minutes in her room looking at the pictures. One of them showed a fuchsia chameleon with a ninja star. Another picture (the largest picture) was a family portrait. It showed Kiko, Zack, Kika and their parents.

"That mission was much faster than I expected." Kiko said, walking the hallway.

Rev heard her voice and started to panic. He looked around the room looking for a place to hide. He sped to the closet and closed it. The closet couldn't close all the way and made a small crack. The avian scooted back and waited. Lastly the door opened and Kiko walked in.

"Alright, I'm about to meditate." Kiko said.

"But what about the battle?" Zack asked his little sister.

"Katt can be the referee. I'm tired."

"Alright then."

When Kiko closed her door she noticed her lights was on.

"Did I leave them on before I left?" Kiko asked out loud to herself. She just shrugged it off and walked to her dresser.

She pulled out some honeysuckle candles and made a circle formation. She then sat a mat in the middle and sat down. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was in deep meditation. Her hair started to flow up then she started levitating nine inches from the floor.

As Rev was looking through the crack he figured he should get out and get out NOW.

Rev cracked the door open more. He kept doing this until he made it large enough to walk through. He held his breath squeezing through.

He tiptoed walking past Kiko. Kiko didn't make a single move. When Rev was right at the door he heard a…

"I know your there."

Rev stopped and looked back to see Kiko staring right at him.

"I… uh…" Rev was speechless.

"Didn't I say stay out my room," Kiko got up walking towards Rev. "My room is off limits."

"I - know. - Sorry. Don't - hurt - me." Rev said bracing himself.

"Get out." Kiko said in a death voice.

Rev immediately ran out her room. Kiko shut her door and looked around. She sped walk to her bookshelf and pulled out a book that was sticking out from the other books. She sighed seeing her book untouched.

"If he had seen this I would never leave this room again." Kiko said opening the light green book.

* * *

**Finished this chapter, a few more to go. I finished this in a few hours. And right now its six something and I am sleepy as I don't know what.**


	8. Conversate with Hooleo and Katt

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in SO long. I had no idea what to write for this chapter. And people who have screen reader, sorry it sounds weird when Rev talks. I found out if the words were right together with the hyphen, in a sentence it would be counted as one word. And looks like this would be my final chapter.**

* * *

Rev rushed to the end of the hallway looking back a bit paranoid.

"What are you so scared about?" A voice said behind him.

Rev turned around again looking at a lime green male roadrunner.

"Scared? - I'm - not - scared." Rev said.

Hooleo gave him a dirty look. "Look, I only knew you for twenty minutes and I have to say; I hate your guts."

Rev made a frown, 'Why would Kiko like this guy to begin with?' He thought whilst Hooleo stepped closer to him.

Hooleo was a few inches taller than Rev. He also was a bit more muscular. If it was him vs Rev in a fight, Hooleo would defiantly win.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from Kiko… and my sister." He then backed up turning around.

"Ya - know, - you - shouldn't - be - mad - at - me - if - I - turn - Kiko - on - more - than - you."

Hooleo paused and turned around and was a few inches away from Rev.

"Whatcha say? You don't know me. I'll burn you testicles right off."

"What's - up - with - guys - wanting - to - ruin - another - man's - man - hood - these - days?"

Hooleo started growling like a angry dog. This really surprised and scared Rev.

'This guy is more canine than avian.' He thought.

"Yes I am." Hooleo said with a small grin.

"Hm?"

"I have telepathy just like everyone else. I maybe a roadrunner but I have a wolf's heart. I'm even more aggressive than a coyote."

"And - that's - exactly - why - Kiko - doesn't - want - to - go - out - with - you."

"What?"

"You're - TOO - aggressive - and - Kiko - doesn't - like - aggressive - guys. - That, - and - she - doesn't - like - your - flirting."

"Okay, how do you know this stuff? You haven't even knew her that long."

"Lets - just - say, - I - know - her - more - than - you - think. - Like - did - you - know - Kiko's - favorite - flower - is - a - white - chrysanthemum."

"No." Hooleo said slowly.

"Well you would know if you actually talk to her." Rev had slowed down his speech.

Hooleo was quiet, "You got telepathy too?"

"No. - No - I - don't. - Even - though - I - think - it would - be - cool - to - read - peoples' - mind, - but - they - say - it - can - give - you - headaches - if - you're - sick - or…"

Hooleo latched Rev's beak shut, "Your speech pattern is really annoying. How could anyone understand you all the time?" He let go of Rev's beak.

"It - took - them - some - months - for - my - team - to - understand - me."

"Then how could I understand you well?"

"Well - this - is - how - roadrunners - normally - talk? But - it - seem - to - skip - my - brother - and - me. My - speech - pattern - became - this - when - I - got - my - powers."

"I wonder why it skipped me? Probably because my dad was human."

"Anyway, - can - you - tell - me - where - the - lab - is? - I - need - to - check - on - my - friend."

Hooleo kept quiet for a few moments. "Down the hall make a left. If you think it's a dead end. It isn't. At the end of the wall there is a fire alarm. Open it then pull don't push on the alarm button, if you do press it a gun will come from the ceiling and shoot you. Anyway its where you would see a number pad. The code a 3269 and the wall will open up to show the lab. Got it?"

"Yeah." Rev said now passing him.

Hooleo looked back and strolled the other direction. 'She likes white chrysanthemums?' He thought.

Rev did what Hooleo said. He walked down the hall made a left were he was standing at a dead end. He walked over to the fire alarm and pulled on the button and saw a number pad. He pressed 3269. He waited a while till he heard a cling and wall slid open almost all the way.

He stepped into a white lab with light blue. He looked around until he spotted Tech sitting in a chair. Rev walked up to him watching the coyote put the back, back on the remote.

"You - done - yet? Rev asked.

"Yep, I'm finally finished. Shimani." The room became quiet.

"Did you just say 'finally' in Japanese?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Tech, where are you from?"

"I'm from Acmetropolis. I guess spending so much time around Kiko I picked up a few words from her. Anyway, we should tell the others it's time to go."

"Okay, I'll go get them." Rev ran out, making some papers fall from the desks.

Tech sighed getting up and picking up the papers.

-o-

Rev thought everyone would be at the gym. When the door slid open nobody was in there.

"Where - could - they - be?" He said to himself. "Maybe - their - in - the - living - room." Rev rushed through the halls and stopped at the living room. They wasn't in there either. "Now - I - really - wish - I - had - telepathy - to - know - where - they - are."

"You looking for your team?" A voice said behind him.

Rev looked back and saw Katt about a foot or two away from him.

"Yeah." He said and nodded.

"Oh, well, we're looking for them too. I think they got lost here. This place is a bit large when you think about it. I got lost here a couple of times before myself."

"Yeah, why is this place so enormous?"

"Kiko and Zack thought if intruders do come they wouldn't be able to find things so easily."

"Like the lab door?"

"Exactly. Even though with our tunnels to our base Zack still think its a good idea to make it even more complicated for intruders. Hold on…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened and looked back at Rev. "Alright. T-Bird found them. Follow me."

Katt turned around and Rev followed. As they were walking Katt decided to start a conversation to kill the silence.

"You know, I never saw Kiko smile like that. You haven't even knew her for that long yet she seems to like you. You can NEVER find a guy who'll listen to a girl's problem these days. Who ever has or gets you is a lucky girl."

"Are - you… flirting - with - me?"

"Hell no. You're not my type. Plus you're from the future. We couldn't be together in the first place." Katt said turning a corner with Rev.

"Yeah, but what girl would like a lanky guy who can't even protect himself in a fight."

"You don't have to be buff to get a girl's attention chico." Katt said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but I want to be one of those guys who will protect his girl when its required."

"There's nothing I could say but say work out or learn martial arts. Some girls may not require or like a guy's protection. Example, girls like me and Kiko. T-Bird is a different story. She's that kind of girl who can protect herself, but wants a guy to do the job for her. Do you have girlfriend from the future?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you so worried about you being lanky and you protecting someone when you already got a girl. How long have y'all been dating?"

Rev had to think back a little. "It's been almost a year."

"Okay. She knows you pretty well then. Have she ever mentioned any of your… flaws?"

"Well, no."

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are you so worried about hombre?" Katt asked, raising her arms.

"It's - just - people - be - wondering, - what - exactly - do - we - have - in - common - for - us - to - actually - be - dating. … People - like - Duck."

"Y'all are just a odd couple. As long as she love you and you love her for what y'all are then y'all shouldn't worry about what people would say. Just ignore em, that's what matters." She advised. Rev nodded with a small smile. "What's her name?"

"Her… name?" Rev stopped walking.

"Yeah. Her name." She stopped and faced him.

"Uhh…" Rev didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Ya know when y'all leave, Kiko is going to have to erase everyone's memories so it wouldn't have to effect the future, so it wouldn't really matter if you tell me."

"Well - if - your - memory - is - about - to - be - erase; why - do - you - want - me - to - tell - you?"

"Because I want to know."

"It's Kiko alright!" He mildly shouted. "She's my girlfriend in the future."

"SHE'S WHAT?!

"Okay, - calm - down."

"Okay, give me minute to recuperate." Katt said, breathing in deep breaths.

"So that's why you was able to charm Kiko so easily. Cause you're already dating her. Tell me how she act in a relationship."

"… What - do - ya - mean?"

"Does she opens up more or is she still in a 'fast tempered ninja' mode?"

"Well, a bit of both."

"What happened to my team?"

"I - have - NO - idea - why - y'all - split - up. She - doesn't - talk - about - her - past - much; - and - if - she - does, - she - talks - about - her - childhood."

"There they go." She pointed while they passed a corner. "Ey guys."

They walked up to the group.

"Well, it took y'all long enough." Duck said, crossing his arms.

"Guys, - Tech - said - he's - ready."

"Finally," Duck said. "Lets go."

"We didn't have our fight." Zack said to Ace.

"We can in the future. I'll just ask Kiko for your number in the future."

"What?"

Ace realized his mistake, "Nothing. Lets jet Loonatics."

-o-

"Man, why is this place have to be so big?" Duck complained, walking in the lab.

"Great, y'all here." Tech got up from the chair.

"Yeah, thanks for your hospitality." Lexi said to Zack.

"No problem." He responded with a smirk.

"Yeah, it'll be great when ya leave." Kevin said beside Zack. "Ow!" He reacted when Katt hit him in the head.

"Shut up."

"So whatcha gonna do when we leave? If you remember this stuff it'll effect the future."

"Don't worry about that. Five months ago I made a machine that can erase certain things out of anyone's head. As soon as y'all leave I'll just erase the stuff out of our head." Kiko lectured.

"Boring." Duck said yawning.

"Alright, got the date set." Tech said. The loonatics gathered around.

"See ya." Everyone said then Tech pressed the button.

Same thing as earlier a bright light flashed around which teleported them.

"We're back." Duck said with pleasure.

"We should make sure," Ace said moving to the other side of the lab to look at the calendar. "And we are. October six twenty seven seventy - four."

"Now I can watch TV." Duck said leaving.

"Yeah I'm going back to what I was doing before we went to the past." Lexi said also leaving.

"Andjendi." Slam grumbled tiredly.

"I'm gonna meditate for the day." Ace left the lab.

"What - are - you - about - to - do, - Tech?" Rev asked.

"I'm about to take a nap. It's been a very long day." Tech passed Rev and left out the lab.

Rev was left in the lab. He thought it was best to take a nap too. While he had the chance.

"I - got - some - questions - to - ask - Kiko - when - she - get - back." He grunted a little, leaving the lab.

* * *

**Alright. I am FINALLY done with this story. Oh yeah, I'm so happy I just made and finished a adventure story with some action! :D It might take a while for me to put up my next story. **


End file.
